In accordance with the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic products have been developed and spread, and messages have been transmitted between electronic devices including various communication functions. Recently, a function of providing a recommended response corresponding to the received message has also been provided. However, there was also a case in which a recommended response may not be provided depending on a kind of received message.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are views for describing the related art.
FIG. 1A illustrates a recommended response in a case of receiving a text message. An electronic device provides a recommended response corresponding to a text message transmitted by the other party using a natural language processing technology. The natural language processing technology means a technology of processing a language that a human being uses for communication to be understood by a computer or a technology of expressing information processed by a computer in a language that a human being uses for communication.
FIG. 1B illustrates a case of receiving a message including an image. In the related art, only a text analysis is possible, such that a recommended response to a message including a multimedia such as the image may not be provided.
Therefore, the necessity for a method capable of providing a recommended response even in a case of receiving a multimedia message has increased.